So You Think You Can Eat
So You Think You Can Eat is a fictitious competitive eating contest television series from the YouTube comedy series The Lenny Leggo Show. The show airs weekly at 9/8ct on U.S.B.C. The show is primarily a parody of the real-life dance competition television series So You Think You Can Dance, while also serving as a loose parody of the real-life talent show series America's Got Talent. Overview The show is a reality/competitive eating/talent show that tours the United States to various venues. Contestants must be at least 18 years old to compete in the competition: there is no maximum age, but contestants above the age of 30 are not recommended to join the series. Each episode begins with the following disclaimer: All contestants who participate in this show do so entirely at their own risk. Competitive eating takes years of hard work and pain to master, and should never ever be attempted by any weakling. Consult a doctor prior to participating on the show. Also, our contestants are constantly monitored by doctors and specialists as they partake in this competition. Anyone who is found to be at risk of any given illness related to competitive eating are immediately thrown out of the show. Competitive eating can and has resulted in death, serious injury, and in many cases obesity. Remember, if you ever choose to eat competitively, you are always potentially a heartbeat away from death. So be safe, and eat wisely, and at your own risk. A new version of the show, titled "So You Think You Can Eat: The Young, Growing, Starving Generation" was produced, featuring contestants from the ages of 8-13. This version of the show was eventually shut down due to the child obesity rate skyrocketing in the United States shortly after its debut. U.S.B.C. was sued for millions of dollars due to the show. As part of their participating on the show, contestants order a huge amount of food to be delivered to the stage. The deliveries must be perfectly timed, as they have to arrive at the studio at the time of the given contestant's turn, so that it remains fresh. contestants must order a minimum of 5lbs of food, in order to be considered "competitive" in nature. At the same time, in the first "pools" round, there is a safety maximum of 12lbs. The contestant is financially responsible for any food that they use on the show, unless they advance into the next round, in-which they are paid back 100%. Originally, the show used dollar amounts for their minimum and maximum limits. However, this resulted in guests ordering insanely expensive foods for their show, thus being able to eat less while still being eligible to get by. It was subsequently scrapped and replaced with a weighted measurement. Contestants are allowed to drink any edible liquids they would like during their feat, however, liquids are generally not included in the net weight of the food a contestant consumes. Liquids that do not count include water, milk, soda, juice, tea, coffee, and energy drinks. However, soup, dressing, gravy, and hot sauce do count. Rounds The first round, known as the "audition round", or "pools round", is the round where the general population signs up for the show. Contestants may wait hours to appear on stage in front of the huge audience that occupies the building the auditions take place in. The locations of these "audition" rounds travel the country to various cities and venues. There are four judges, each voting "yes" or "no", as to whether a given act of eating is worthy of the next round. If so, the contestant is paid back what was spend on their food and they move on, otherwise, they are ejected from the show and get nothing. A contestant must get at least three "yes" votes to move on. The second round is the "Hollywood" round. As the name implies, this round takes place entirely in Hollywood California, unlike the previous round, which tours the country. While all contestants from the previous round make it here, half of the field is almost immediately removed by the judges upon arrival to the Hollywood round. The contestants that get to stay must perform the same feat that they performed last time, but with a 50% weighted increase in everything they ate in the last round: for example, if a contestant eats one pound of bacon in the first round, they must eat a minimum of a pound and a half of bacon (the same type as well) in the Hollywood round. Contestants are allowed to increase anything beyond 50% if they so choose, but they can never have less than 50% of anything and they must have the same foods as last time: this means they cannot substitute, or even add foods that they did not use in the last round. From here, judges must pick 40 contestants, no more no less, that will advance into the next round: the rest are sent home. Rounds 3-8 are the "New York" round, Here, the top 40 contestants are treated to some of the finest foods known to mankind. Here, they must supply themselves with a food low no cheaper than 10lbs: there is no maximum weight from this point on. At this point in the show, two episodes air a week, one on Monday and the other on Tuesday: The Monday episode is the actual eating competition itself, each featuring 10 of the 40 contestants in that round. The Tuesday episode is the voting results. While no actual competitive eating takes place on Tuesdays, the show does hire professional competitive eaters to perform exhibition displays as entertainment between voting results. Unlike the previous rounds, the judges do not decide who moves on to the next round, rather, it is the fans, who submit votes either by phone, app, or on the show's official website, that determine who will advance. The lowest half of the existing bracket is eliminated, while the other half with the highest number of votes moves on. The contestant with the highest amount of votes is payed back double what he spent on his respective food portion, while the contestant with the lowest number of votes is "Chickened!" out of the show. The losing contestants are brought back onto the stage one final time, where the contestant with the lowest vote is revealed to the entire audience and judges. Upon the announcement of that contestants name, a huge load of food crumbs and scraps, collected by the contestants feats and preserved from the previous day, are dumped onto the contestant from the catwalk above. Then, canyons of feathers blow several pounds of feathers all over the contestant. Finally, a sticker that says "CHICKENED!!" is put onto his shirt. After this, twelve men, six from each side of the stage, come out and perform the "chicken dance" in the background. "Chickened" contestants are permanently eliminated from the show, they do not even have a chance to return for the Wild Card round. Subsequent rounds proceed in the identical matter as the previous round, with the bracket converted to the top 20, 10, 16, 8, and 4: the minimum amount of food that a contestant must eat is 12lbs, 14lbs, 15,lbs, 16lbs, and 18lbs respectively. Between rounds five and six, the top 20 and top 10 respectively, there is a bonus round known as the "Wild Card" round. Each of the four judges selects three already-eliminated contestants to return to the show for a chance to to the show and compete in the top 16. Of course, as previously stated, judges may not pick "Chickened!" contestants to return, they are permanently eliminated from the show. As there are 10 contestants at this point already, only six of the twelve returning contestants are actually put back into the competition, increasing the bracket from 10 to 16, where it is broken down into 8 and 4. There is no 2 round, however, as the final four contestants are the ones that start in the series finale. The minimum amount of food that must be eaten is decided through an event used at no other point in the show, by wheel. There is a giant wheel, similar to that of the "Showcase Showdown" wheel from "The Price is Right", that determines how many pounds of food a person must eat. This wheel includes the numbers 10-18, with 0.5 increments: this is the only time in the show where the minimum required weight of food can be measured out in decimal form. Following the Wild Card round, the top 16 and top 8 rounds feature the "Chickened!" character. Instead of becoming ineligible to return, however (as the Wild Card round as past), the contestant is also tar and feathered in addition to being bombarded with leftover food. The eighth and final round, or respectively known as the "Season Finale", is the two-night event of the conclusion of any given season of So You Think You Can Eat. Here, the final four contestants partake in a minimum of 20lbs worth of food, of which there is no corresponding maximum. Unlike the previous rounds, there is no "Chickened!" contestant in this round. On the final night, the contestant with the most votes is declared the winner of the season, and is awarded 1 million dollars and free food for the next five years of their life. Throughout the show, all losing contestants (including "Chickened!" contestants) are given consolation prizes, usually a stash of grocery coupons, restaurant gift cards, and free samples of various foods for one month. Category:TV Shows